defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Vargosh Rockfist
:"There is no place for weaklings in war."- Vargosh. Vargosh Rockfist is an outhbound of the Red Blade tribe, recently joining the Horde to take up the fight with the sworn enemies of the Alliance. Originally a pitfighter in his home village, Vargosh witnessed the desctrution of his home world, of the races that inhabited his home world. Hardened and gaining a bloodlust even few orcs managed to obtain. Being an excellent warrior, yet not the best strategist. He allows his temper to control him in first hand. Biography The Bloodrend Feud Vargosh was born on Draenor and raised within the Mok'Nathal kin. His uncle Turgash Bloodrend sought to take Vargosh away from his brother. Wanting to breed the pup into a fine fighter. At about the age of seven, Vargosh witnessed how Turgash slew his father, Magrokh. Too young to really understand he kept on his life with an unsteady heart. But his mother would not easily give him away to Turgash. The pitfighter As Vargosh reached his teenage years he started to take a fancy of pitfighting, a common 'sport' amongst the Mok'Nathal and Mag'Har. He was rather good at it without too much training. And the way he enjoyed it kept him going. But his uncle, Turgash, told him to quit his pathetic games and take up arms, to serve the orcs in the newly formed Horde. Vargosh refused and stayed where he was. He would shortly meet a sweet she-Mok'Nathal named Leraisha. The two got fond of each other and would eventually end up a pair. The mates was looking forward to get pups to raise. The pinkskins As the first war was over, and the second was starting, few humans reached into Dreanor through the Dark Portal some of them encountered a female of the savage orcs, quite large one too. They took her captive and tortured her.Vargosh growing worried of his mate dissapearing went out to look for her the next day. As he was reaching the edge of his recently torn world he heard a yell of despair. The half-orc rushed there only too see an horrifying scene. His mate, covered in scars and blood, and her private parts clearly been raped and abused. Tied up in pikes.It was in that very moment that Vargosh's entire world changed. His eyes turned red of rage, and he grabbed the closest branch he could find. Charging at the three pinkskinned creatures. Taking them by suprise he killed two and left the last disarmed and in shock. Vargosh grabbed it and walked over to the edge of the world, looking over the gap into the nether, he yells at the creature, in his low common. Demanding a name of the creatures race. Once he got his answer, he heaved the being into the nether. For ever doomed.Vargosh finally took up arms, and became a warrior amongst his people, and quickly gained himself a reputation for the ruthless fighter he was.As the years passed he fought the draenei, humans, demons, ogres and fel orcs that threatened his people.　 The Re-opening The Dark Portal had once again been oppened, and shortly after pinkskinned beings calling themself blood elves started to build gigantic forges that surged the very essence of draenor out. They were accompanied by fish-men called the naga that surged the water of the planet out. They knew no remorse.Vargosh launched several war parties fighting the new intruders but with little vain, to few were willing to defend. Time passed and humans once more started to mass into the world, building large towns and military outposts. Vargosh still mad for what had happened in the past took up the battle with them. To his suprise found greenskinned orcs fighting the fel orcs, and sought them out, he would soon learn about the 'new' Horde.He aided the Horde members in their skirmishes on the demons and the Alliance. The mistake The battles of outland had calmed, the demon lords had been thwarted. But Hellfire Peninsula was still an worrying place, a place that Vargosh patrolled often. He would find an orc locked in combat with a human, rushing in to aid the orc killing the human, the orc started to fight Vargosh, the orc believed this large being to be of demon-blood. Vargosh didn't want to harm the orc, but after a serie of avoiding attacks, he had to act.He slew the orc, but for a price, his face had been scared.　 The Horde and the Red Blade tribe Vargosh had learned of a strong tribe within the Horde that was fighting the Alliance fiercly. He Mok'Nathal would write a letter to the chieftain of the tribe, asking for a chance to join his tribe. The Chieftain Kozgugore Feraleye arrived in Garadar with another member of the tribe, a Nag'Ogar by the name Morgeth Feralheart to meet this Mok'Nathal.After sometime of talking, the chieftain decided to allow the half-orc into the tribe, as a New Blood.Vargosh proudly accepted and joined the tribe.Vargosh now would have to enter the world Azeroth for the first time ever. Adviced to use the portals in Shattrath for a faster travel, he did. But he would end up in the wrong portal. Vargosh faced the brightly coloured city filled of.. blood elves! The pesky pinkskinned long ears that were ruining his homeworld, out of frustration the half-breed was about to charge in to slaughter, when an undead approached him. The undead aided him to find Orgrimmar, ensuring him not to worry about the elves. The undead, introduced himself as Rasonal. Vargosh thanked him and started his journey to Orgimmar, the grand city of the orcs. The Kind Elf The Red Blade tribe would hold a market in Silvermoon, the elven city. And Vargosh had been exploring the forests of the elven lands. He found it very alike to Nagrand and stayed the night there. The next day he met an elf, whom he ignored and blaming for the destruction of his homeworld aswell as small and weak. The woman proved him that she still could be deadly in combat. And the two started to talk. Vargosh secretly met this elf named Lerea and would grow a tight bond. He was introduced to her adopted daughter and her 'boyfriend'. The 'boyfriend' were overly polite to Vargosh, whom suspected it to be some sort of a joke, thus the Mok'Nathal treated him like pure shit. But in due time the tribe were dragging Vargosh away more and more, and he lost contact with Lerea. The Rising and a proud Tutor Vargosh rose up quickly in ranks, reaching the rank of Nag'Ogar very fast. He had been tutored by the remarkable she-orc Morgeth Feralheart whom as quick as the ranks came, grew pride of her tutorling, Vargosh. Vargosh, feeling overjoyed by succeeding so well and bringing pride to his tutor participated in the coming events and missions of the tribe.In due time, Vargosh met a she-orc named Mazguul, whom he took great appriciation in.The she-orc enjoyed the company of this Mok'Nathal, and the two opened up for each other. Creating a bond.Eventually the she-orc left her current mate, Osan for Vargosh. The Half-breed, the Hate One day at the Ratchet Inn Osan left the Inn by saying he couldn't bare the smell of an ogre.Vargosh, greatly offended rushed after the orc, threatening him if he said that again. Osan not denying what he said but only made it worse mocked the ill-tempered Mok'Nathal. The Rrosh-tul Gruulg and his mate Mazguul arrived. Mazguul told Vargosh to leave it be, whom eventually did, and headed back for the Inn. But the yelling Rrosh-tul ruined it all. For he yelled at Vargosh blaming him for being a coward and a peon. The Mok'Nathal ran back, swore and insulted Gruulg and then threw himself at Osan, beating him up. After won the duel, he yelled at Gruulg, asking if he wanted some too. And then the disrespected, insulted Mok'Nathal in anger cursed the entire orcish race. For being demon fouled creatures.Unworthy and pathetic. The Rrosh-tul told Vargosh he was unworthy of the tribe aswell as a dishonour to it. So Vargosh ripped the tabard off threw it at Gruulg's feet and left the tribe.　 The Cold North, the Plague and a Warsong The exiled Mok'Nathal joined the ranks of the Warsong Offensive in Northrend, taking the battle to the Scourge. He yet again gained quite a reputation among the Warsong orcs. But his former tutor Morgeth and his mate Mazguul wanted to meet him and speak of what had happened. They came to The Warsong Hold and listened to his story. Morgeth promised to see if she could get him back into the tribe, and called for the chieftain. After some yapping the chieftain allowed him back into the tribe. Vargosh stayed a mercenary within the Warsong Offensive, aiding them in times of need.　 The Rockfist and the Bloodfist But the three orcs in parcticular were not fond of Vargosh. Them being the chieftain himself, the Rrosh-tul and Osan. Vargosh feeling disrespected by the tribe found one orc to be friendly, Gnash Bloodfist, this orc was not much unlike him, living for war, being a great warrior. But also a great leader. Vargosh would in time trust Gnash and be a loyal friend to him.Gnash had started to find lack of faith in the chieftain, seeing him as uncapable of leading the tribe. That he hade been making the tribe weak. He challenged the chieftain over the chieftainship and got the entire tribe against himself. Except for Vargosh. When Vargosh stood up for Gnash the tribe, or two certain orcs started to foul mouth Vargosh blaming him for plenty of things. When the Mok'Nathal tried to defend himself he was questioned by the chieftain whom rather listened to the orcs lies than Vargosh's truth. The day came when Gnash challenged Kozgugore, in the long run, Gnash lost, but not only the duel, but his life. Vargosh was threatened that if he tried to help the orc, he would be exiled alongside Gnash. Also given one week to prove himself worthy of staying in the tribe. With the last orc left he could trust Vargosh sought his old tutor out, asking her what he should do. Morgeth told him to not rush off alone and do as she said at the rescue mission the coming night and she was sure he would be showing his worth in the chieftain's eyes. The coming night, Vargosh soloely defeated a Grimtotem Chieftain and rescued his former mate, Mazguul Taking her to safety. As the night escelated, the Chieftain gave Vargosh the offer of becoming an oathbound once more.Vargosh accepted it after a few buts, being told showing Gnash Bloodfist any honour would just get his own arse exiled.　 Personality Vargosh is most of the time cold and not too chatty. He cares more of war and battles than anything else, determined to prove his strength.He's bloodthirsty, bloodrager and filled of hatred. He usually follows the orders of his commanders, but sometimes the bloodlust can take the upper hand.He deems respect and honour to be the most important things in life. And proving ones strength is the best way of gaining the respect of Vargosh.Which few actually have managed, which makes him look more like the lone, hars half-orc. Appearance Vargosh is tower above the orcs, and is slightly bigger than the common Mok'Nathal. His body is muscular and indicates a long life of war and battles. His left cheek got two scars covering it. His right eye is sliced blind, a tiny scar can be seen around the eye too.His left arm contains a huge scar given to him by an Argent Paladin whom he mercilessly slaughtered for his Om'riggor, which gave him the name 'Rockfist'. On his back another large scar, as of recent applying is, the Grimtotem Chieftain managed to get a hard blow enough to slice the back up. Vargosh only eye is red and vicious, its expression is one of constant hate and bloodrage. His mouth is wide and broad, filled of large tusks.His hair is black and kept in a pony tail, his beard too is black and wildly grown. Memorable quotes * Lok'tar Ogar! Slaughter these Alliance pigs! For the Warchief, for Hellscream, for the Matriarch! (common warcry.) * Ye are nothing but demon fouled orcs! (Yelled at Gruulg and Osan.) * I be no orc, I be twice as good! I be a Mok'Nathal! * Burgorg be a big orc. I be perfectly normal sized fer my kin. (When speaking to a New Blood.) * Strength is everything! * The Hellscreams are mighty warriors, and they both wanted the Alliance scum dead, one day Garrosh will have his way! For Hellscream! The Bloodfist Memoriam Gnash Bloodfist, the origin of his name be unknown to me. But was it not unknown to me is that this orc, was an orc of honour. He died for what he believed in! He fought for it, and will live on with his honour. Knowing what he did. He had the spine to speak his mind. It be his duty to. The higher powers be against it, but the orc stood his ground, for what HE believed in!I be honouring yer name, friend. I be. - Vargosh Rockfist of the Mok'Nathal